monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Energy
Monster Energy is owned by FELD Entertainment and sponsored by energy drink Monster Energy. It is driven by Coty Saucier, former Hooked driver Steven Sims and former Metal Mulisha driver Todd LeDuc. It was announced in 2011 and began competing in 2012 with Damon Bradshaw, former Air Force Afterburner driver, behind the wheel. In 2013, it was announced that Bradshaw's former crew chief, Coty Saucier, would be driving a 2nd Monster Energy. He began driving the Ford F-150 version of the truck in 2015. In 2017, Bradshaw was unable to sign a contract in time with Monster Jam and was since then replaced by LeDuc. The same year, Mutant debuted as the replacement for Monster Energy. Although Mutant was run full time, Monster Energy still competed in areas where Mutant wasn't sold in 2017 and 2018, until in 2019, when the Mutant trucks were retired and converted back to being Monster Energy. History *2012 - Monster Energy debuts on the old Air Force Afterburner chassis with Damon Bradshaw behind the wheel. A few months after the truck's debut, a new chassis was built and was run on the truck. The same year, Damon took the truck all the way to the final round of racing at World Finals 13, however he lost to Tom Meents. *2013 - the Monster Energy body was run on several different chassis' in the later part of the year. It was run on the Metal Mulisha chassis for the Abu Dhabi and European events in the summer and fall. In October of that year the body was put on the Northern Nightmare chassis for the debut shows at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, as the original Monster Energy chassis was returning from Mexico at the time. *2014 - Coty Saucier began driving a 2nd Monster Energy. Coty made it to the final round in the Young Guns Shootout, but lost to Mikey Vaters. Damon went to World Finals 15, but once again he wasn't able to clinch a victory. *2015 - Damon competed in the 9-city Fox Sports 1 Series and Coty competed in the 10-city More Monster Jam tour. Damon would end up in the top 4 of the Fox Sports 1 Championship Series, giving him a spot at the Monster Jam World Finals 16. Meanwhile, Saucier would get a spot in the 4th Young Guns Shootout, and eventually go on to win. Upon winning the YGS, a brand new Ford F-150 Monster Energy body was unveiled and was driven by Coty during the racing competition of The World Finals 16 having claimed the 32nd slot in the 32 truck line-up for that year. Both Coty's F-150 Monster Energy and Bradshaw's Escalade Monster Energy competed in the racing and freestyle of Monster Jam World Finals 16. Although Coty drove the brand new F-150 during the main competition, he actually did drive the Escalade during the Young Guns Shootout. *2016 - The Ford F-150 Monster Energy from World Finals 16 in 2015 would return for full time competition with Coty driving. He drove the truck at the West Coast Monster Jam AMSOIL Series as Damon drove his at the Fox Sports 1 Series (2016). Both Coty and Damon were invited to Monster Jam World Finals 17. On said event, many claimed Damon should've won the freestyle title. *2017 - Both trucks get brand new looks. Damon Bradshaw left Monster Jam before the start of the 2017 Season, Todd LeDuc replaced him and competed at the West Coast Fox Sports 1 Series (2017) and would later win getting him an automatic invite at Monster Jam World Finals 18. Coty ran his truck on Monster Jam Stadium Tour 3 and at the World Finals. Later that year, both trucks were converted to Mutant, to advertise Monster Energy's new "Mutant: Super Soda". Though the Monster Energy truck was no longer used for full time competition, it was still ran on events where Mutant has not yet been sold in. *2018 - LeDuc ran his truck on the European Tour as Saucier campaigned his on the Australian Tour. A third driver, Steven Sims, was added and drove on the South American Tour. All three drivers competed in select shows in the US. *2019 - The truck returns to full time competition. Coty would run on the Monster Jam Triple Threat Series East while Todd competed on Monster Jam Stadium Championship Series 3, which he would later win.LeDuc Qualifies for World Finals Steven Sims joins the team and would run his truck on the International Tour. At the World Finals Leduc runs in the main field and the High Jump. Saucier's truck is used as a display truck. Taka Higashino drives the truck in Japan. Coty wins the Las Vegas Style Racing Championship during the All Star Challenge. *2020 - Todd will compete at the Stadium Championsip Red Series, while Coty competes at the Yellow Series. Steven will compete in the International Tour once again. World Finals Appearances * 2012 - Damon Bradshaw * 2013 - Damon Bradshaw * 2014 - Damon Bradshaw (DDS: Coty Saucier) * 2015 - Damon Bradshaw (Escalade), Coty Saucier (Ford F-150) (DDS: Coty Saucier) (wins the DDS) * 2016 - Damon Bradshaw (Escalade), Coty Saucier (Ford F-150) * 2017 - Todd LeDuc (Escalade), Coty Saucier (Ford F-150) * 2019 - Todd LeDuc (Escalade) (High Jump: Todd LeDuc) All-Star Challenge Appearances * 2019- Team Ice: Coty Saucier (Won Saturday Racing), Todd LeDuc Diecast Info So far, neither Monster Energy truck has not been made into a Hot Wheels diecast of any size, nor has Monster Jam announced any plans to do so in the near future. There are two speculated reasons for this: 1, because Monster Energy and Hot Wheels do not have the corresponding sponsorship to allow this to happen, and 2, because Monster Jam has not been enthusiastic about putting an energy drink logo on a children's toy. Trivia * The grill decal was removed for unknown reasons for Todd LeDuc's Monster Energy for the 2017 season. * Monster Energy is currently the only non-Fire & Ice FELD owned trucks to have two different trucks compete in different body styles. * It is also the only truck to have been the runner up of the Monster Jam World Finals Young Guns Shootout one year and then win it the following year. * There was a third body style, that was used by Coty Saucier at just one event back in 2014, before the existence of the F-150 body style, as a backup to the Escalade body style which was too damaged for the event. Gallery 'Todd LeDuc' 16178692 10154855128350833 1468591834907341834 o.jpg|Without the grill, circa 2017, under Carl Van Horn MJ BirdsNest (2).jpg|Circa 2017 DpcC3QuU8AAZxtF.jpg|Monster Energy at the Monster Energy Supercross. Video here 987939350.jpg|Todd's International Monster Energy circa 2018 IMG_20180513_082417.jpg Screenshot 2018-10-24-16-22-52.png|Todd's Monster Energy on Thor in 2018 monster energy 2020.jpg|Todd's Monster Energy circa 2020 'Coty Saucier' Monsterenergymmj.jpg|Saucier's Monster Energy from 2014-2015 F59759fb-15d3-401c-b640-abcd240a2c23.jpg|Coty Saucier's Ford Monster Energy at its debut show, World Finals 16 after winning the YGS Monster_Energy_F-150.jpg|Ditto Monster_Energy_F-150_2.jpg|Ditto 1935199_10153406327782794_6198891223836672539_n.jpg|Coty Sacuier's Monster Energy in 2016 12983393_1233937246668481_4799766810134234858_o.jpg Download.jpeg|Coty's Monster Energy in 2017 Screenshot_2018-10-14-16-41-51.png fea8b0ae-d7e5-4e69-997f-ca8677639dc1.jpg|Coty's Monster Energy with a Ford F-150 clip MJAT cards MonsterEnergy(1).jpg Monsterenergyspeedster.jpg|2015-2016 Monster Energy Speedster for #MoreMonsterJam Monsterenergy atv.jpg|2015-2016 Monster Energy ATV for #MoreMonsterJam IMG_1723.JPG|2019 Speedster IMG_1724.JPG|2019 ATV MonsterEnergyF15017_01Coty.jpg|Original Render of the 2017 design 15355689 1226348020779162 7683962517730216297 n.jpg|ditto Steven Sims 43985759_503419720066134_5286012563110378753_n.jpg|In 2018 on the Latin American tour 58410555_2724376344244256_5752538028793614383_n.jpg|In 2019 in South Africa 'Damon Bradshaw' 15400380 10154688671560833 7616337307176238541 n.jpg|The new truck, at the debut of the new body at Minneapolis 2016, also Damon Bradshaw's last show ME hLOLOLOLOLero.jpg|ditto ME15.jpg|Damon's Monster Energy 2012-2016 1497835 543981165708299 546102849 o.jpg|ditto Imghliilih 0379.jpg|ditto 13062059_1003280296426643_2522225615213384372_n.jpg Ee923791-38e9-4469-8b4f-a7f171d73065.jpg|Circa 2013 dae2ba8f-ec8b-4d71-a69a-f21c99eb9744.jpg|Ditto Kkhjkhjkjklllllhkjhjkj3.png|Ditto Bdc28759-2401-4d49-bb1b-bee16b426f81.jpg|Circa early 2012 on the old Airforce Afterburner chassis. 25524e62-fef2-4e48-bb18-ab6d815b2c66.jpg|On the original Northern Nightmare 15326590_1226347824112515_3324015428855886347_n.jpg|Original Render of the 2017 design MonsterEnergy17 02 Damon.jpg|ditto 20236_image006_600.jpg|Original render of the Escalade Monster Energy. 4fb926_69c1a23a5d156418403a979c2e103213.jpg 4fb926_179846b8cbf97e864f8dcca3ee43185f.jpg 4fb926_debfc2c291b7ebfd1693365256671c2e.jpg 4fb926_0300926aaa05590d9a97a86bc521b1e5.jpg 4fb926_402ba2af505314683e887b013c44c22f.jpg 6221967_orig.png|Logo monster-energy-logo-on-white.png|Ditto References Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Young Guns Shootout Champions Category:Fox Sports 1 Point Series Champions Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2012 Category:American Trucks Category:Cadillac Trucks Category:Ford Trucks